Breakeven
by mmr777
Summary: One-shot song fic. Bella breaks up with Edward. This is how Edward feels.


**Disclaimer: Never have been, am not, not planning on becoming, etc. Stephenie Meyer. Characters belong to her. Song belongs to The Script.**

EPOV

I gripped the steering wheel tighter, driving faster back towards the house. Bell-_she_just broke up with me. It was like déjà vu. She took me into the forest and said she was breaking up with me. That she had fallen in love with someone else. That she never meant to hurt me. That she would always love me because I was her first love.

I had just nodded my head, not daring to speak. I kissed her forehead and walked away.

I always knew she was too good for me, even if she was just human. After we came back from Volterra, she welcomed me back into her life with open arms. I never would've thought she had fallen in love with someone else. She said she loved me. I guess it was a lie.

I hadn't even asked her who it was that stole her heart away from me. It's probably that dog. There were now indents in the steering wheel I was holding onto it so hard. It felt as if I would fall apart if I let go. For the first time, I truly understood what _she_ went through when I left her.

I turned on the radio, trying to ignore the pain that was consuming me. Of course, being a vampire, my mind still wandered towards thoughts of her. Nothing could get her out of my head. She was my life, my reason for living.

A song came on the radio, but while I was reaching to turn it off, the lyrics made me pause.

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven_

_Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no_

This song is saying exactly how I feel about her. It is my life incarnate. I don't have to breathe. I have no soul. I can live forever. I don't sleep. It's like this song was made for me and her. God, it's even correcting my mistake. My "a clean break is better" mistake.

_What am I suppose to do  
When the best part of me was always you and  
What am I suppose to say  
When I'm all choked up and you're okay_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces_

_They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
'Cause she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven, even, no_

I told her to move on when I left her. That she would never see me again. I should be happy. Shouldn't I? She's doing what I wanted her to do. Have a normal life without the supernatural.

_What am I gonna do  
When the best part of me was always you  
And what am I suppose to say  
When I'm all choked up and you're okay_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces  
(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven)_

_You got his heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame  
Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains, oh  
'Cause you left me with no love and no love to my name_

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayed to a God that I don't believe in  
'Cause I got time while she got freedom  
'Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't break  
No it don't break, no it don't breakeven, no_

_What am I gonna do  
When the best part of me was always you  
And what am I supposed to say  
When I'm all choked up and you're okay_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah  
I'm falling to pieces  
(One's still in love while the other one's leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
('Cause when a heart breaks, no it don't breakeven)_

_Oh, it don't breakeven, no  
Oh, it don't breakeven, no  
Oh, it don't breakeven, no_

Before I left, she made me promise that I wouldn't go back to the Volturi. I hadn't responded, but in my mind, I promised. I would do anything and everything for her. I would forever be waiting for her to come back to me. I would let her be happy with her new love, but I would always be waiting.


End file.
